


Fandot Creativity: (haircut)/Nail polish

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Other, genderfluid charactrer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin visits Douglas after a job to find something unexpected....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity: (haircut)/Nail polish

Martin had finished his van job not long ago and he had promised Douglas to visit afterwards. So after a shower and changing out of his work clothes he was now standing in front of Douglas’ door. He had rung the doorbell some time ago and had clearly heard the chime through the door, but no sound of Douglas approaching the door and the windows he could see remained stoically dark. 

Had Douglas fallen asleep?   
But it was only 6pm. That couldn’t be could it? Douglas hadn’t seemed exhausted before and they hadn’t said anything about going out. 

Martin started to worry and was glad Douglas had told him about the hidden emergency key so he could get into the house.   
Once inside Martin could hear low classical music from upstairs and see some light shining down the stairs. As he ascended the stairs he could hear humming accompanying the music. So it didn’t seem like he needed to worry anymore. His footsteps on the stairs felt lighter after that. He followed the sounds, no longer worried about Douglas being hurt. Still wondering why they hadn’t opened the door for him but that was a small thing compared to the anticipation of seeing his love again. 

 

The music lead Martin into the master bedroom. Douglas was sitting at the vanity, a leftover from Helena but they had quickly overtaken it after coming out to Martin. 

“Hey love”   
Douglas startled slightly before turning around, taking care to hide their hands from Martin’s view while doing so “Hi! You’re finished already?”  
“Yes it’s after 6pm”  
“Is it? Sorry I didn’t realise.”  
“No need to be sorry. But why didn’t you open the door?”  
“Nothing. I didn’t hear the bell”  
“Your bell is loud enough to wake a dinosaur. So what where you doing that’s so important” Martin walked over and tried crouching down on Douglas’ height. It made him shorter but this was better than standing over them. They were still terribly shy about their gender expression at times.  
“Nothing.” Douglas said moving their hands even farther away “Just give me a bit of time and...”  
“Douglas, love” Martin said carefully “Show me your hands”   
“I can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“You will laugh”  
“Have I ever laughed?”  
“No...”  
“Then show me, please”  
Douglas slowly moved their hands so Martin could see them. He caught a glimpse of red on them when they were close enough but he didn’t reach for them he only held out his own hands palms up. Not making a move towards Douglas.

When Douglas’ hands finally reached Martin’s he could only stare at the fine art Douglas had managed on the nails of both of his hands. The base colour was red like the first dress Martin had ever seen them in and on it were fine swirling lines of a darker red, almost black.   
“Lovely” Martin said breathless still unable to believe Douglas did this all by themself “Why would you want to remove it?”  
“You don’t hate it?”  
“No I love it! You should do it more often. It must have taken you ages. There is no way I’m letting you remove that now”  
“But MJN”  
“We don’t have to fly for two more days so keep it as long as you want to but don’t feel like you need to remove it because I’m here.”

Suddenly Douglas grasped Martin’s hands and Martin struggled to not fall onto his butt when Douglas suddenly kissed him. Hard.


End file.
